


Never too old!

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Kate and Liz have to put up with people not leaving the Aliens to those paid to sort them out!
Relationships: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart & Liz Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. The prisoner

Liz Shaw was fuming, she had been at UNIT HQ when the troop of guards had entered with the prisoner. A Sontaran who seemed to be in a vile temper. 

The Captain ordered his Sargent to get the prisoner into a secure cell.

“Did he cause you any trouble?” Kate asked as she and Liz approached.

The Captain grinned, “No trouble at all Ma’am,” the captain said his grin getting wider, “found him already trussed up and complaining bitterly!”

Kate's eyebrows rose. 

“Complaining about what?” Kate asked.

Liz looked at her step daughter and was reminded how like her father she was. 

“Well mainly about 'The Old Man’s' choice of music and the fact he was doing the Times crossword, rather than watching over him. He was also upset about being disabled by a walking cane being prodded into his neck vent!”

Both women looked at each other worried, then with annoyed resignation.

“When you say ‘The Old Man', you would be referring to whom, Captain!” Kate enquired. 

The Captain looked embarrassed then snapped to attention.

“The Brigadier, I mean the General, Ma’am!” 

Kate shook her head a resigned look on her face.

Liz had an angry gleam in her eyes as she muttered murderously “Will he ever stop! I leave him for a couple of hours, and he's at it again. He's 76, when is he going to stop going around tackling aliens!”

The captain was getting to look embarrassed by this family talk, so Kate dismissed him.

Liz looked at the retreating Captain. “Do they always snap to attention when they say, The Brigadier?” she asked.

Kate thought about it, “Y...es,” she said a thoughtful look on her face, “now you mention it, yes they do. Funny that!”

Liz would have smiled, if she wasn't so angry. “Well, I suppose this will be another story added to his legend!” she said sarcastically. “I just wish he didn't believe the legend, he isn't sodding well invincible, despite what everyone thinks!”

Kate squeezed her step mothers arm, she knew how much Liz loved and worried about her husband.

“So where was this Sontaran found!” Liz demanded.

“Bannerman Road!” Kate told her.

“Sarah! I've told Sarah about dragging Alistair into these things! I've also warned UNIT what I will do if they put him in danger. Aliens will be the least of their worries!”

Kate swallowed, she remembered having to explain to the Secretary General what Liz was capable of. She had warned them to take Liz's threat seriously.

Liz swivelled around and marched determinedly down the corridor. Kate following. They went back into Kate’s office and Liz picked up the phone. She dialled a mobile number.

“Alistair,” she said in a neutral voice, “just wondering where you are? No, just out for a coffee with Kate,” she listened for a while then said “no, quiet for once, no one interrupting us. ... No she hasn’t been called away, makes a change, maybe UNIT have found out the can work without a Lethbridge-Stewart looking over their shoulder. Where are you Love, ..... At Sarah's, perfect wait for me there. We aren't far away Kate can drop me off, then you can drive us both home!”

Liz put the phone down forcefully, Kate saw the tick at the side of Liz’s eye. It was not a good sign. She wondered if she could get a warning to Sarah and Dad!

“Don't even think about warning him Kate!” Liz said in a voice that meant business,

Kate wondered if Dad and Liz ever needed to speak to each other, they were both so adept at reading minds. Given a choice between tackling a Sontaran in a vile temper or facing a seriously annoyed Liz and Kate knew which she preferred.

“Wouldn't dream of it Liz, I'll drop you off and then get on with interrogating our prisoner!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Kate talk on the journey over to Bannerman Road.

Kate, drove Liz towards Bannerman Road. They had not exchanged a word. Kate, had tried a couple of conversation starters but the tick at the side of Liz's eye just intensified and her grip on her bag just got tighter, so Kate gave up. 

She clicked on the radio and selected the radio station Liz always had playing while she worked. Kate, hoping the familiar music would relax her a little. When The Water Boys, ‘How long will I love you?’ came on Liz's shoulders slumped.   
Kate remembered the look on Liz's face, as she and her father had led off the dancing to that song at their wedding. It had been Dad’s choice of song, a surprise for Liz. She had expected some waltz music or some 1950s tune, not this romantic ballad, that expressed so much love.

“I just want to keep him safe, Kate!” Liz said desperately.

“I know Liz, I think that's all anyone who has ever loved him wanted. Me, included!” Kate agreed.

“You know, that's why I left, UNIT, the first time. I couldn't stand watching him always putting himself in danger. The trouble was leaving didn't really help, I never stopped loving him, but I didn't have to know what he was doing day in day out.” 

There was a long silence between them.

“The problem is Liz, what he does is part of who he is. I know you are mad at him, Liz, but this little adventure will have done more to make him feel like his old self, then anything else could!”

Liz nodded and sighed.

“I know, I won’t take Alistair to task about it, but I intend having a serious talk to Sarah!”

Kate sighed, “Sarah, loves Dad too. She doesn't intend to put him in danger, you know!”

“MMM, well, I'd be happier if Sarah left these things to the people paid to deal with them. I don't like the way Sarah, Luke and his friends get caught up in these things!” Liz said forcefully .

They pulled up opposite Sarah's house. Liz squeezed Kate's arm, “I won't upset your Dad. I will just have a quiet word with Sarah!”

Kate gave Liz a slight smile.


	3. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Sarah have a talk in the kitchen!

Chapter 3

As Liz approached the door it was opened by Luke.

“Hi Aunty Liz,” the boy said with a genuine smile on his face. “The Brigadier is in the lounge!”

Liz planted a kiss on his cheek and slipped in past him.

Luke waved to Kate.

Kate waved back, before she set off with her fingers crossed.

Liz walked into the lounge to find her husband sat on the settee in the process of folding up his copy of the Times.

“Lizzy, you timed that just right, we’ve just finished!” he said smiling at his wife. “Didn't Kate stop to say hello?” he asked looking past his Liz.

“No, she was called back to work just as she dropped me off!”

Liz noticed a slight look of relief on Alistair's face.

Liz, was closely scrutinizing him, yes, well, he seemed unscathed, and he was more like his old self. That last bout of Bronchitis, after that gruelling mission to Peru had left him very down. Today there was a sparkle back in his eyes.

She bent down to kiss his cheek and ran her hand gently down his beard. 

He smiled up at her, he was slightly puzzled at her display of affection, not something she often did outside their home.

Luke walked in and Alistair could see the boy looking uncomfortable, so he said, “Luke's, a genius at the cryptic clues, even better than the Doctor ever was!”

He was rewarded by a bright smile from the boy.

“Mum’s in the kitchen, I'll go and tell her, you're here Aunt Liz,” Luke said smiling.

“You stay here Luke, and keep Alistair company. I'll go and say hello to your mum.”

Both Luke and Alistair caught the slight inflection in Liz's voice, the smile she gave them did nothing to allay the worry that her comment had made.

As Liz's footsteps marched down the hallway to the kitchen Alistair held his arm out. “Give me a hand up, Luke, please.”

The boy grasped the old man's hand and pulled. 

“Good lad,” the Brigadier grunted. 

You go and find Clyde and Rani,” he said as he smiled at the boy's worried look. “Don't worry Luke, it's just, I think Aunty Liz, as usual, knows more than she's telling. I'll make sure everything is alright.”

He took out his wallet and slipped some notes to Luke, “Get a bunch of flowers for your mum and one for Aunty Liz, lots of Carnations and Rose’s in Liz's! Then you three get back here asap OK!”

Luke took the money, folded it into the wallet Liz, and he had given him for his Birthday, and headed for the front door at a run.

Moving as quietly as he could and thus slowly down the hallway, he could hear Liz talking in that annoyed and overly controlled way she used when she was really, really, infuriated, usually with him.

Sarah had smiled as Liz entered the kitchen. Over the years she had become a good friend and cared very deeply for Luke. In return Luke had formed a deep attachment to Liz and Alistair. 

On first meeting Liz, Sarah had been unsure if she liked the brisk and cold woman. The Doctor had often spoken of Liz and the Brigadier’s love for each other. At that first meeting, in the early 1990s, when she had interviewed Liz, for an article about women in science, Sarah couldn't imagine Liz and the Brigadier ever being a couple. It was only when she had seen her with Alistair that Sarah saw the lighter side of Liz. For such a seemingly cold woman, the depth of love and affection she hid so well was sometimes overwhelming. 

Alistair had always been a good friend to Sarah and when he retired he remained so. The Brigadier always did his best to sort out any mess she found herself in. When he retired, in the mid 1980s, he married Doris, an old flame. He and his wife had often invited her down to their house in the country. 

After Doris died, Liz had returned to his life and her love and support had helped the old soldier get over his deep grief. From there they went on to marry, and they were happy. But Sarah also knew Liz had a volatile temper and was extremely protective of her husband, so she wasn't surprised by Liz’s reaction today.

“Sarah, you remember when we discussed Alistair’s health the other month! Remember me telling you the Doctors were worried about his heart?” Liz asked her voice almost quivering with rage.

Sarah nodded “Yes, I know you were extremely worried, especially when he was invited to head that new task force heading back to Peru next month!”

Liz swallowed back the feeling of dread that thinking about that caused. She knew Alistair had been working on the UN's ‘Peru initiative’ for nearly a decade. He was the only person who had even got close to solving the problems in the area. His, bluff, straight talking and honest approach was trusted by all sides. Getting him to give up his role would be near on impossible. 

After his last visit he had been in hospital for nearly a month, bronchitis that was verging on pneumonia. Several times she had been called in because they thought he wouldn't make it through the night. Liz didn't think she could face going through that again.

“ Yes, and you remember I asked you not to call Alistair in to help with any of your meddling with Aliens?” Liz asked forcefully. 

Sarah looked at Liz hurt. “Liz I haven’t! I wouldn't risk Alistair’s health or give you anything else to worry about. I made you a promise!”

“Yet, I'm at UNIT when they bring in a Sontaran. A Sontaran muttering about what he will do to the old man who shoved a walking cane into his neck vent! The Captain escorting him informs us that he was arrested on Bannerman Road! You are not going to try to tell me that's a coincidence!”

Liz felt arms encircle her waist, she jumped and tried to pull away but her husband held tight and kissed her on the cheek! 

Sarah saw Liz's eyes close and saw her lean back into Alistair's embrace.

“Lizzy he whispered into her ear, the only person responsible for me being here is you!”

He released her enough for her to turn around in his arms and face him!

“Me,” she said indignantly “I never suggested you come here today to tackle a Sontaran!”

“Well, no the Sontaran wasn't part of anyone's plan!” Sarah said.

“ I came here today, because I needed Sarah's help!” 

He grinned at Liz's sceptical look. “I know that's not usual!”

He planted a lingering kiss on his wife's forehead.

“I have informed the UN secretariat that I am unable to carry on with the Peru initiative, mainly due to health reasons!”

Liz looked at him, her face suddenly relaxed and the tension in her body seemed to melt away.

“Oh, Love! Thank You!” Liz felt tears of relief in her eyes as she relaxed against him resting her forehead against his chest.

Alistair stroked back her hair and his arm tightened around her.

“I was here today because Geneva have shortlisted three people to take over the role. All equally qualified to do the job. I just wanted to be sure that there was no hidden agendas with any of the candidates. Who better than our Sarah, to check them out. If anyone can dig up the hidden secrets on these people, it would be my favourite muck raking reporter!” Alistair said.

“The cheek!” Sarah muttered, but she was grinning.

“And the Sontaran?” Liz asked.

“Well as I arrived I heard Sarah talking rather desperately to that little blighter, he was holding Luke at gun point, at the front door. While Sarah kept him talking I prodded my cane into his neck vent rather hard!”

Sarah smiled at the Brigadier “You saved us both, I still don't know why they think I can contact the Doctor?”

“Yes, well,” the Brigadier muttered. “I still can't understand why Sontaran’s don't improve their armour so that blasted neck vent isn't accessible.” 

“I'm just glad that haven’t, one good prod in the right place, and they are paralysed,” Sarah said. She still felt shaken at seeing the Sontaran with a gun aimed at Luke's head.

“I had no other option Liz, I couldn't walk away and leave Sarah and Luke in danger! Even if I had tried, I doubt I could have got away. I’m not exactly spry on my feet these days!”

Liz sighed deeply, “Sarah I'm sorry…” she started to say.

Just then the back door flew open Liz spun around expecting to see more Sontarans. Instead, it was Luke, Clyde and Rani. Luke and Clyde were carrying large bunches of flowers. 

Luke looked at the Brigadier, “Are these alright?” he asked.

The Brigadier smiled and nodded. Clyde gave the bunch he was holding to Sarah.

“Those are a thank you for agreeing to look into those people for me!” he said smiling.

Luke gave Liz the other bunch. Alistair smiled at his wife, in a soft loving way that was a million miles from the stern officer Sarah had first met at UNIT. 

“And those are for you, for just being my Lizzy!”

Sarah looked at the couple and for a moment wished she had someone who would look at her like that.

Rani sighed as she watched the old couple kissing.

Luke and Clyde were looking embarrassed. 

“Err your change Brigadier,” Luke said holding out £20. 

“Staff discount!” Rani said still smiling at the sight of Liz and the Brigadier.

“You three keep it, go and get yourselves a pizza or something!” the Brigadier muttered distractedly.

Sarah pointed out of the back door “And go to the park or in the garden to eat it.

Clyde grinned “We'll take it to my place!”

“Why don't you two go into the front room!” Sarah suggested “Mr Smith should have finished those searches in about an hour or so. That’ll save you coming back for them and risking bumping into another alien.”

The old couple left Sarah in the Kitchen. As Sarah walked past the front room door she saw the Brig on the settee with his feet out on the Ottoman and an arm around Liz's shoulder. His cheek was resting on her head. Liz was snuggled up next to him, her feet tucked under her and resting her head on his shoulder. Liz's left hand was on his chest and the Brigs hand was covering it.”

Liz had waited nearly 30 years, for the Brig to come back into her life. Sarah wondered if she waited 30 years, would the Doctor come back into her life.

She sighed wistfully and climbed the stairs.


End file.
